Am I Dangerous?
by Inugoma
Summary: Oriana a Saiyan-Gem hybrid runs away from her original home, only to discover that some people do care. Will she finally find a place that understands? Or will she be doomed to be forever alone?
1. You Are A Gem

**Hey guys, so this is my newest story. Some of the characters may be a bit OOC, and parts of this are AU. Keep in mind as you read this, I haven't watched the actual DBZ in a long time, I've mostly been watching the Team Four Star abridged version. This is also the first crossover story I have written and I hope to be able to update on a regular basis. I have the next 2 chapters ready to be posted, and I will be starting the fourth soon.**

 **~Inugoma~**

* * *

 _"She's not normal...and it's starting to show...I think we may have to think of asking one of the others to take care of her, Oriana just...for the safety of our child, we can't keep her"_

Oriana flew far from the place she once called home. She understood why they no longer wanted her, she was a freak, she wouldn't want to keep a child like herself either. 'It's for the best...I'm just a freak...I'd just end up hurting Trunks' Oriana thought, as she found herself landing on a beach. She shivered slightly as the cold night air hit her. 'I'll be okay, I don't need any of them...I was alone for years before they took me in'

"You're alone?" A distinctly male voice drew Oriana's attention, her eyes landing on the middle aged balding man, she was unaware that she had spoken out loud.

Oriana's deep blue eyes narrowed dangerously, distrust clouding her eyes "No, just leave me alone. I don't have any money, I'm not worth your time" She said, not realizing that she was backing away from the adult.

"Hey...you don't have to be scared of me. I'm not going to hurt you, I have a son about your age" The male told her, taking a careful half step towards the clearly worried adolescent.

Oriana stepped back quicker, her foot catching on an indent in the sand, causing her to stumble and fall onto the ground, her shirt shifting just enough to make a little gem on her stomach noticeable. Upon realizing that her gemstone was showing, Oriana quickly pulled her shirt back down, hiding the red gem once again. "You have a gem...look I know you don't trust me...heck you don't even know me, but I know people with gems like that" The middle aged male said, his eyes wide due to the gemstone. 

"It's..." "DAD!" Before Oriana could finish her statement, a boy looking much younger than her. She raised an eyebrow at the short curly haired boy. "Oh, who's this. I'm Steven Universe" The boy said, holding his hand out to Oriana.

"Oriana" The female answered, stepping back from the two males in front of her, running a slender hand through her waist length blue hair, causing her shirt to shift again showing off the bright red gemstone where her belly button should be.

"You have a gem!" The boy, Steven, exclaimed as he saw the little gem. He pulled up his red shirt and showed off his pink gemstone "Me too, and I have friends with them too. You aren't a homeworld gem are you? Cause if you are we will beat you, but if you aren't then we can be friends"

Oriana quirked a brow, what the hell was this kid talking about. Homeworld gems? "I don't know what you are talking about, I've been on Earth since I was a little girl, and before that we lived on a Frieza controlled planet, I've never heard of a place called Homeworld. Either way, I should go..." Oriana trailed off, she still hadn't figured out where she was going to go. "Do you know any hotels around here?" She asked.

Steven smiled "You don't have to stay at a hotel, you can stay with us Oriana" He suggested, failing at hiding his hope of her staying.

Oriana pinched the bridge of her nose, the way he was looking at her it reminded her so much of little Gohan and Trunks, and she could never say no to them.

 _You saw what happened to her Vegeta, she's too dangerous for Trunks...She's a danger to him_

Oriana bit her lip, she wanted so desperately to say yes to the star wearing boy, but the words she had overheard from her previous surrogate mother rang in her ears. "I can't..." She answered simply, turning from them and flying off without another word. She couldn't be a risk to another child.

* * *

"Stupid Bulma! How am I a danger to Trunks! Has she seen the man she married or his friends! I am the least dangerous to him!" Oriana yelled to the cavern walls, which were covered in holes and weird machinery. "I never once gave her any reason to think I would hurt him! It's all because of this stupid gem! I hate it!" Continuing to yell at the silent walls, too caught up to hear the approaching footsteps.

At the last second, Oriana ducked missing being hit by a light blue spear. "We have you cornered, you better surrender" Oriana turned to see a peach toned girl holding another spear at the ready, behind the spear holder was a tall female with dark magenta skin and a short female with purple skin.

"You're better off killing me! I'm a danger to everyone apparently!" Oriana yelled at them, her eyes filled with a deep hurt. She had overheard too many times that she was dangerous, that she believed it herself. Oriana held her arms up, showing she wouldn't fight back. "Just end it"

"She has a gem...Could she be the girl Steven was talking about?" The female with the spear murmured to one of the others, her voice still loud enough that Oriana could hear.

"Steven? The little boy from the beach?" Oriana asked "Is he okay?"

The tallest of the group looked over to Oriana "Steven is fine...We don't want to hurt you, we can help you"

"Yeah, we heard everything you said before" The shortest piped up, the whip that was in her hand disappearing.

Oriana glared at them, she couldn't risk getting close to anyone again, not after what happened before. "I am fine okay? I don't need or want your pity, I am perfectly fine on my own!" She yelled at them, holding back the tears which threatened to fall, as she desperately wanted to accept their help. "Just leave me alone, I am a danger to all of you...you heard it yourself" The blue haired girl insisted.

The purple skinned person took a step towards Oriana "I understand how you feel, we can help you. You won't be a danger to us" She promised, Oriana no longer able to keep the tears in, she started sobbing.

"Why are you being so nice to me!? I don't deserve it, I am a freak!" Oriana screamed at them through the tears that blurred her vision. She didn't see the tallest of the group walk over and pick her up, holding her close.

"You aren't a freak, you are a gem"


	2. Was It Something I Said

**Sorry for the wait guys, I really meant to post this awhile ago but life got in the way. I am determined to post on a regular schedule, that being said if I don't, please don't think I've given up on the story. My life is quite hectic right now, and it probably won't settle down for a while. Anyways, thanks for reading my last chapter and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

 **Thanks**

 **Inugoma**

* * *

"Garnet! Pearl! Amethyst! You're back...is that Oriana? What happened to her?" Steven asked, seeing the sleeping girl in Garnet's arms.

Garnet walked over to the couch and laid the blue haired child on it, covering her with a blanket "We didn't hurt her Steven, she cried herself out...someone really hurt her inside" Garnet explained, turning to the half gem, who she looked at like a son.

"Garnet was it really such a good idea to bring her here? We have to think about Steven, we don't know anything about this girl. She could be a homeworld gem" Pearl pointed out.

"She's not a danger to Steven, I don't see that in any of the possibilities" Garnet responded, before looking at Steven "She'll need some Steven-y influence" Garnet told Steven with a slight smile, before a soft groan drew everyone's attention. "You're awake" Garnet commented, seeing Oriana's deep and dark blue eyes.

Oriana looked around as she slowly sat up, her eyes stopping on Steven "No, I can't be here...I'm too dangerous for him, I don't want to be a danger to him" She exclaimed, standing up quickly and stumbling.

" _Oriana how many times have I told you not to let Trunks near your weapons! It's not safe for him, he's still just a little kid" Bulma chastised, as she entered the room to see Oriana and Trunks playing with the daggers._

 _Oriana took the dagger away from Trunks "I'm sorry, I was practicing and he took one. I didn't give it to him" She insisted, biting back the tears in her eyes. She hated to get in trouble._

" _Come on Mom lighten up, this is no different than when I train with Dad or Goku" Trunks pointed out, looking between his mom and the slightly older girl._

 _Bulma turned to Trunks "Stay out of this Trunks, you are just a kid. Oriana is older than you, she should know better"_

"Oriana is it...why do you keep insisting that you are dangerous?" Pearl asked with genuine curiosity and concern.

Oriana avoided looking any of them in the eyes, biting her lip to keep the tears back, she felt like she was weak for crying so much. "I overheard her say it lots of times" The blue eyed adolescent answered in a soft tone, her voice hardly audible.

"Who?" Steven asked, only getting a shake of the head for an answer.

Garnet knelt down in front of Oriana "You aren't dangerous Oriana, I would have seen it if you were, and you are welcome to stay with us" Garnet told the clearly emotional distressed girl. "You don't have to tell us anything you aren't comfortable with"

Oriana looked at Garnet, looking at her eyes through the glasses, she saw nothing but honesty in them, Oriana giving a small nod. "Okay...I'll tell you everything" She said, believing that they would agree with her, that she was dangerous, after knowing her story.

"I was born on a Frieza controlled planet 15 humans years ago, he was a horrible ruler who killed my dad when I was 5, my mom already long dead. Just before my dad was killed he forced me to get in an escape pod, and just before it left, I watched him die. I didn't know where my escape pod was going to go, it ended up bringing me here to earth. On Earth, I was all alone and scared...for 3 long years I was all alone, until I was caught stealing by the people who became my surrogate parents, Bulma and Vegeta. They already had one child, a little boy named Trunks. Once they found out that I was half Saiyan, Vegeta asked me to stay so he could train me. For 7 years I lived with them, I liked living there but 2 years ago I started overhearing Bulma talk about how she thought I was dangerous...all because of this stupid gem...but I never hurt Trunks ever, I would have sooner died then let him get hurt. Finally a few days ago, I left...before I could prove Bulma right" Oriana told the four crystal gems.

"You weren't in the wrong, by the sounds of it, this Bulma character was in the wrong. You aren't dangerous at all, or at least you shouldn't be with the proper training" Pearl told her, feeling a genuine sadness for the girl.

Oriana looked at them surprised, they really thought she wasn't a dangerous person "Really?"

"Of course, I mean we are training Steven to use his gem powers, I'm sure we can train you as well" Pearl told the gem-saiyan hybrid. "But first, who is this Frieza person you mentioned?" She questioned.

"Oh, he was an intergalactic dictator"

"Was?"

"Yeah, Goku beat him first, but he came back. Then a Trunks from the future came and beat him for the last time." Oriana explained, as if it were just a normal occurrence.

Pearl opened her mouth to ask more questions, only to close it a moment later.

"What? We met Future Trunks lots of times...he came back in time, using a time machine that he and his mom made. The future he comes from though is a dark one, but cause he warned everyone of what happened, that future won't come to pass...or I guess it still does cause of the multiverse theory..." Oriana stopped, seeing the bewildered looks on the Crystal Gems faces. "What? Did I say something wrong?"


	3. Oh My Kami

**Hey Guys, sorry for the wait between chapters. I tried to upload it earlier, but Fanfiction wouldn't let me, and then my mom got sick, so I forgot about posting. Anyways here's chapter three of Am I Dangerous. I hope to have chapter four posted soon.**

 **~Inugoma~**

* * *

"Have either of you seen Oriana? We haven't seen her in almost 2 weeks, and Bulma and I are really getting worried" Vegeta asked as he landed on the mountain that Korin and Yajirobe lived on. He was quite worried about his surrogate daughter.

"I can't say that we have, not for a few weeks actually" Korin answered, thinking back to when he had last seen the hybrid child. "I hope you find her soon, she was supposed to be starting training lessons with me soon"

Vegeta nodded, as he took off flying again. He racked his brain, thinking of possible places that Oriana could have gone, or why she left. The saiyan prince stopped flying when a realization came to him, she must have heard him and Bulma arguing about her.

" _She's not normal...and it's starting to show...I believe we may have to think of asking one of the others to take care of her, Oriana just...for the safety of our child, we can't keep her" Bulma said to Vegeta one night, after they were sure that both Oriana and Trunks were in bed._

 _"How can you say that Bulma, we've been raising her for 7 years. We can't just turn on her now, she just needs the proper training." Vegeta replied, after a moment of silence. He shook of the feeling that he had heard someone running from the door. "I have already talked to Korin about training her, she won't be a danger to Trunks"_

'Those must have been her footsteps...all she heard was Bulma' Vegeta thought. 'I'll find you Oriana I promise'

 **Meanwhile**

"Wait for me Steven!" Oriana yelled, laughing as she did. It had only been a week since she decided to stay with the crystal gems, but she was already in a better mood and much happier.

"Come on Oriana, I want to get donuts before the Gems come back!" Steven yelled back at her, not slowing down. In the short time that Oriana been with them, the pair were already as close as siblings, almost inseparable.

Oriana looked around, before she started flying, picking Steven up as she flew by him. "There, now you can't get ahead of me, and we'll get there faster" She spoke, flying quickly towards the Donut shop, she landed out front and entered with Steven.

"Can we get a dozen donuts please" Steven asked Sadie, as he and Oriana got to the counter.

"You got it Steven" Sadie replied, turning to look at the other teen working that day. "Lars can you get them their donuts?"

"Nope, I'm on break" Lars responded, without even looking at his co-worker or Steven and Oriana, only causing Sadie to shake her head and get the dozen donuts.

"Here guys" Oriana pulled the little bit of money she did have out, handing it to Sadie.

"Steven? Oriana?" Pearl asked as she and the other Gems warped back into the temple. "I wonder where they could..." "Oh man, you guys beat us back...we went to get donuts" Steven interrupted, as he and Oriana ran into the temple. "Anyways, how was your mission?"

"It was fine, we got the corrupted Gem" Pearl answered, rolling her eyes a bit when she noticed that Amethyst was already half way through eating the donuts that Steven and Oriana brought for them.

Oriana looked between the Gems and Steven, she was still a bit hesitant with the Crystal Gems. "Um...Will I be able to go on a mission soon? I know I can help" The blue haired hybrid asked, looking incredibly nervous at her request, half expecting the Gems to kick her out for asking such.

Garnet looked at the other two full gems, before turning back to the half Saiyan "We were thinking of taking you and Steven on our next mission" The Fusion told the two half gems, smiling ever so slightly at the excited looks on their faces.

"YAY!" Steven exclaimed excitedly, running up to his room to grab what he thought would be needed on a mission.

Oriana watched Steven run upstairs, deciding to follow him. She didn't officially have a place to sleep yet, and due to her not having much, she slept on an air mattress in Steven's room. "Is all that really necessary Steven?" Oriana questioned, seeing him trying to shove his gamecube into his backpack.

Steven stopped to look at Oriana "Um...yes" He answered after a moment.

The blue haired saiyan hybrid chuckled a little bit, walking over to the half human boy and taking the backpack from him. She went through it, pulling out most of its contents, leaving in only a change of clothes and the snacks he had put in. "You don't need all that Steven, trust me on this"

Steven put his backpack on and nodded "Okay"

Oriana looked around at the tunnel walls "So what are we looking for anyway?" She looked rather nervous, this was a small space and she wasn't too good with small spaces.

"A corrupted gem, it shouldn't be too hard to beat" Amethyst answered, glancing over to Oriana. "You okay Dude?" She asked, seeing the poorly concealed fear on Oriana's face. None of them really knew about Oriana's aversion to small spaces.

Oriana nodded once, trying to force away the nagging fear. "I'll be fine, I just don't really like closed and small spaces, but I promise I'll be fine" She insisted 'As long as we get out of here soon' She thought, giving Amethyst a weak smile.

"You don't have to stay Oriana, no one would be angry with you if you turned back" Pearl commented, looking at the half saiyan child.

The blue haired female shook her head "No, what if something happened to any of you. I would never forgive myself, I know I will be fine. Let's just keep going okay?"

The group of five continued down the tunnel for another couple hundred feet, before a tentacle type thing swiped at Garnet. "Oh my Kami" Oriana muttered, drawing a look from Amethyst.


	4. Her Name Was Red Beryl

Hey my lovely readers, here's chapter 4. I won't be able to post or write the next chapter for a couple weeks, I'll be without a computer and internet, so sorry guys. As soon as I have internet and a computer again, I'll post the next chapter. Anyways onto Chapter 4.

~Inugoma~

* * *

"Oh my Kami" Oriana muttered, drawing a look from Amethyst. She looked up at the monster, that had to have been 30 feet tall and each of its 10 tentacles seemed to come out at 20 feet. It's slimy black tentacles stuck towards Garnet again. "Garnet watch out!" The Saiyan hybrid exclaimed, rushing towards them with her daggers at the ready, she sliced off part of the tentacle attacking Garnet.

"Get back Oriana, protect Steven. Pearl Amethyst, you guys are with me" Garnet instructed, the 3 mentioned people nodding and doing what the Fusion told them to do.

The half saiyan ran over to Steven, and stood in front of him protectively. She would sooner allow this corrupted gem kill her than let Steven get hurt. "Stay behind be Steven" Oriana instructed the curly haired boy. The blue haired semi-gem put her daggers away, in favour of possibly using her saiyan powers. She watched with wide eyes as the 3 full gems fought and beat the corrupted tentacle gem. "That was amazing...And I've seen some awesome fights" She commented, once the Gems got over to her and Steven.

"Thanks Oriana" Amethyst replied.

Later on that night, Steven and Oriana sat on Steven's bed, watching Crying Breakfast Friends. "This show makes absolutely no sense Steven, you realize that right" Oriana pointed out, looking at the black haired boy.

Steven shrugged, his eyes not leaving the television "It's a cartoon Oriana, it doesn't have to make sense"

"Hey...random question...who's Kami" Amethyst's voice drew the attention of both Oriana and Steven.

Oriana looked between them, did they really not know who Kami was...she'd figured that everyone just knew who he was. "He's the Namekian guardian of this planet, he lives on the lookout with Mr. Popo" She answered.

Amethyst opened her mouth to make a comment, only to close it a moment later. "Alright then" She said, before she turned and walked away from Oriana and Steven. No one seemed to question Oriana as much on the people she knew, it always seemed to confuse them more.

"So Oriana we were a bit curious about your parents, if you wouldn't mind" Pearl questioned the half saiyan child a few days later.

"Uh...Sure, what would you like to know?" The blue haired demi-gem responded, setting down the book she had been reading, she had expected the gems to want to know more about her parentage.

Pearl sat down next to Oriana, as the other two full gems walked towards them. "What kind of Gem was your mother?"

"Daddy told me her name was Red Beryl" The looks she saw on the Crystal Gem's faces was enough to stop the little hybrid from saying much more, worried that she had said the wrong thing. "What?" She asked.

"All Beryl's were destroyed though, after the Diamond authority took over Homeworld though...I mean I remember hearing a story about one escaping, but it was just a story" Pearl commented. "Oriana...You are a very special Gem, Beryl's were once the rulers of Homeworld, back before even I was made"

"Daddy said Momma was very special, but he never had a chance to tell me much more about her...I hate Frieza for taking him away from me!" Oriana said, huffing and crossing her arms, although her mind was going a mile a minute.

"Garnet, Sapphire is older than I am. I think we need to speak with her, I hate to ask you to unfuse, but she might be able to help us" Hearing Pearl ask the Fusion a question pulled Oriana from her thoughts.

Garnet nodded, agreeing. In a flash of light she was unfused, and two smaller gems stood where Garnet had. "I was just a small Gem when the Beryl's were still in command...I used to work for Heliodor or better known as Golden Beryl, and I foresaw their fall with my future vision but before I could tell my master, Blue Diamond attacked our home. I saw many different ships leaving Homeworld during that war, and I foresaw one of the Beryl's leaving, but I was unable to tell which one" Sapphire spoke, saying more than any of them Gems remembered her saying in one go.

"So you're saying that my mom once ruled over this Homeworld?" Oriana asked, lightly touching the gem on her stomach.

Sapphire nodded "I only met Red Beryl a few times while working for Heliodor, from what I knew of her, she was a kind and benevolent leader, who treated everyone in her care with the utmost respect, much like the other Beryl's" Sapphire explained to Oriana, taking Ruby's hand in her own.

"So when Yellow Diamond comes, Oriana could help us kick butt" Amethyst piped up.

Oriana shook her head vigorously "No...I know my mother must have been some great leader, but I'm not like her, I can barely handle the saiyan powers I have, let alone any Gem powers I have" Oriana stated, moving away from the Gems and Steven, a mix of emotions on her face. After staring at the gems for a minute, she turned and ran out.

"Oriana!" The half gem stopped, hearing a familiar voice yelling at her. She spun around to see her surrogate dad flying towards her. A part of her wanted to turn and hug him, but a little voice in her head told her to keep running. "Oriana stop!" Vegeta yelled, flying quicker towards the blue haired half saiyan.

"Go away Vegeta!" Oriana yelled at him, stopping and turning to face him. Guilt filled her heart when she saw a flash of hurt in Vegeta's eyes, she hadn't called him by his real name in over 6 years, the guilt she felt was overpowered though by the anger and hurt she felt. "Just leave me alone! I know you don't care about me, I heard you and Bulma talking about me. It's sad, I let myself believe for 7 years that I could have a family...Guess the joke was on me right!?" The half gem couldn't stop the tears that started falling as she released the hurt she had been feeling for months.

"Oriana...Bulma and I do care about you...Bulma didn't mean what she said, she was just being a paranoid and overprotective mother." Vegeta insisted, as he landed and started walking towards his surrogate daughter. "I am so sorry that we made you feel so bad Oriana"

Oriana put more distance between herself and Vegeta "Get away from me!" She exclaimed, her voice breaking a bit from the tears. "Just...Just stay away from me"

Vegeta moved quickly towards the crisis ridden girl, pulling her close before she could move away again. He held her close, waiting until she stopped struggling, and curled into him, like she used to in the early days of him taking care of her.

 _A scream rang through the large mansion early one morning, causing Vegeta to rush to Oriana's room, recognizing the scream right away. "Come on Oriana, it's just a nightmare you can wake up from it" He said, pulling the 7 year old girl close. He rubbed small circles on her back when he felt her start sobbing._

 _"I...I couldn't stop him Daddy! He killed my first Daddy! And it was all my fault" Oriana cried into Vegeta's shoulder, not noticing what she called him._

 _"Shh, it's all over now Oriana. You are safe here, he won't be able to hurt you anymore. Now when Daddy is here to protect you. I will always protect you Oriana" He promised, holding Oriana close until he felt her breathing even out. He laid the half saiyan back down on the bed, turning to see Bulma standing there._

 _"She called you Daddy..."_

* * *

WHAT!? There were other rulers on Homeworld! Just a little background on the Beryl gemstone, when doing research for Oriana's gem, I came across the gem Red Beryl, which is a very rare gemstone, so I got to thinking. What if Homeworld had previous rulers, nicer ones. And thus the Beryl's came to be. Don't worry though, there will be much more information about the Beryl's in future chapters. Thanks for reading.

~Inugoma~


	5. Thank You Steven

**Hey guys, so I'm back from my two weeks off. I spent a lot of time writing this chapter, and it's not my favorite but the next few will be better I promise. I still hope all you like this chapter, and I'll hopefully have chapter 6 ready to go in a couple weeks.**

 **Anyways happy reading**

 **Inugoma**

* * *

Chapter 6  
 _"She called you Daddy"_

"Oriana!" Steven's voice had the 15 year old scrambling out of Vegeta's arms. She sent her surrogate dad a glare, before her gaze was turned to Steven, rapidly wiping away the tears from her face. "Oriana are you alright? You ran out pretty quickly, we didn't mean to upset you…who is this?" Steven asked.  
Oriana looked back at the Saiyan, surprising him with the amount of raw anger in her eyes "He's no one" She spat, more at Vegeta then the other hybrid.

"Ori…"

"Don't speak to me Vegeta, I don't want anything to do with you or Bulma again" The amount of anger and pain in Oriana's voice surprised everyone, and caused Vegeta to step back, he never realized how badly Bulma's words had hurt the half saiyan.

"Bulma…The one who said those terrible things?" Pearl asked, noticing the slight nod of Oriana's head "Well you don't need that kind of negativity anyhow, she clearly doesn't know what a precious gift she got" Pearl continued, not seeing the glare Vegeta was giving her.

"Don't speak about my wife like that, we have raised Oriana for 7 years, and we both love her" The saiyan prince stated, walking dangerously towards Pearl, who wasn't scared of him.

"Really? Is that why we found her crying and it's taken us weeks to convince her she's no danger to Steven! Because your wife made her feel like nothing! That is not love!" Before Pearl could speak, Amethyst piped up, pushing Vegeta back with each word.

Garnet walked over and put a hand on Amethysts shoulder, silently telling her it was time to calm down. She and the purple gem looked to Oriana, who looked ready to run off again.

"Oriana…this is your choice to make, we can't make it for you" Garnet said, kneeling down to Oriana's height "Just know you always have a place with us"

Oriana turned to look at Steven "I would like to stay with you and Steven" the blue haired hybrid told everyone, the gems and the other hybrid nodding, all accepting that answer.

"But Oriana..."

"No Vegeta, I've made my decision. I like living with the Crystal Gems and Steven…"

"Gems? Those are creatures who care for no one but themselves, they are a danger to the universe. You aren't safe around them Oriana, they attacked Planet Vegeta, when your father and I were young" Vegeta told her, stepping closer to his adopted daughter.

Oriana laughed in a dark manner "So the truth comes out…you do think I'm dangerous, I knew you didn't actually care about me. Think about it, did I ever hurt Trunks? No! You're training hurt him more. Now leave, before I make you leave" Oriana growled, putting an emphasis on 'make.' She was so angry with Vegeta, that it seemed to cloud all the good times they had had together.

The black haired Saiyan opened his mouth to try and defend himself, but nothing came out for a few seconds "Trunks misses you" He spoke after a few moments of silence.

"I miss him too, but I can't go back there. I don't think that is home anymore, and I believe you knew that coming here Daddy. Thank you for taking care of me when I needed it, but it's time for you to let go" Oriana responded to him, before she turned and walked off, not even waiting for the Crystal Gems.  
As the Crystal Gems went to leave, Vegeta's hand caught Garnets shoulder "Please take good care of my daughter…she is a huge part of my world"

Garnet nodded "We will"

* * *

Days later Oriana was sitting on the beach watching the sun rise. She wiped away a few stray tears that had been falling for the last few minutes. "Penny for your thoughts?" A young sounding male voice had Oriana turning her head to look at the owner of it.

"I just let go of the last part of my family…I won't be able to learn anymore about my dad, and little Trunks…whose going to stop Vegeta from training him to hard, he's still so young"  
"I think if this Trunks is anything like you, he'll understand why you left. And if you ever want to go visit him, the Gems and I will go with you" The curly haired boy offered, giving the blue haired girl a smile, which she returned after a few moments.

"Yeah I guess you're right, I just can't help this feeling of guilt. I mean I was so rude to Vegeta, even after they did raise me for 7 years, and I completely disregarded him. I really should have listened to what he had to say" Oriana said, looking out to the water.

"You shouldn't feel guilty, you did what was right for you. And if he can't accept that, than that's on him, not you" Steven told Oriana, putting a hand on her shoulder "So Connie and I are training soon, you are welcome to join us" Steven suggested, hoping to take Oriana's mind off of what happened.

Oriana thought about that for a second, before nodding. She always enjoyed training, even while she still lived with Vegeta and Bulma. "I think that would be fun" Just as the two went to stand, a voice drew there attention.

"Rose! I've found you. Fight me!" Oriana looked at the gem that called out to them, she was confused as to who this Rose was, but the orange and white gem only looked at them.

"Um there's no one named Rose here" The female half gem said, raising an eyebrow. She glanced over at Steven, getting a bit worried when she noticed that he was really tense. "Steven?" She questioned in a low tone.

"Oriana leave…go get the gems" The male half gem instructed, before looking back at the full gem in front of them "Jasper what are you doing here?"

"I've finally got you when those Crystal Gems aren't around, I'm finally going to shatter your gem" Jasper responded, moving towards Steven quickly, summoning her helmet.

Before Steven could stop Oriana, she was rushing towards Jasper with a fury Steven had never seen on the other half gem. "Stay away from Steven!" Oriana yelled, as she smashing into Jasper with enough force to make Jasper stumble back a few steps. Oriana started throwing rapid kicks and punches at Jasper, most hitting there mark.

Jasper grabbed Oriana's leg and tossed her on the ground creating a crater in the sand. "What are you?" Jasper growled, glaring down at Oriana. Apart from Garnet, no one had ever caused damage to her.  
Oriana got up and narrowed her own blue eyes at Jasper "The names Oriana, and I'm about to teach you a lesson. No one hurts Steven!" Oriana flew towards Jasper, summoning her daggers and slicing at Jasper, once Jasper was on the ground, Oriana glared down at her. "Leave Steven alone, or next time I shatter your gem into dust" She growled, watching as Jasper disappeared into the sea from where she had come.

"Oriana? What was all that?" Steven asked, looking a bit scared himself. He had never seen a person so angry before, and especially not Oriana.

"That was my saiyan half...when I was being trained by Goku, I learned that anger is a good thing in a fight…I am sorry if I scared you" Oriana looked away from Steven, she never wanted him to see her saiyan half, the half that was forced to fight to survive. "Before I left, Goku wanted me to become a super saiyan, like Vegeta, Gohan, FutureTrunks and Goku himself. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't Steven. So it was Vegeta's idea to use what I cared most about…Trunks and Gohan, he put them in some real danger. Now whenever a person I care about is in danger, I tend to flip out" By the end of her explanation, Oriana had tears in her eyes and was looking at the ground. She hated both parts of her, she wished that she could just be a human.

"Oriana…I'm sorry that they did that to you. You are a good and strong fighter, and who cares if you aren't a Super Saiyan, you've proved time and time again that you are good enough. The gems and I will keep reminding you of that until you believe it" The tone of Steven's voice had Oriana looking back at him. For the first time in a long time, she felt wanted and safe, no matter what her history said about her.

"Thank you Steven"

* * *

 **So we find out more about Oriana's history with Vegeta and the other Z fighters. I know the Z fighters seem a bit OOC but it fits the story. Oh and I want to do a quick disclaimer, which I should have done early, but better late then never right? So the only characters I own are Red Beryl, Oriana and Oriana's father. Steven Universe is owned by Rebecca Sugar and Dragon Ball Z belongs to Akira Toriyama.**


	6. Daddy Come Back (Bonus Chapter)

Okay hey guys, so I know this should be chapter 6, but I have had a bit of writers block with that. So I decided to do a bit of a background on Oriana. This won't be the only time we have a background chapter, I plan on doing on solely on Oriana's father, as well as one solely on her mother. Anyways I hope you guys like this filler chapter. I promise to have chapter 6 posted soon.

* * *

"Daddy can you tell me about Momma again?" A younger version of Oriana asked, looking at the black haired adult male. The child had short blue hair and deep blue eyes, something of which was an oddity because his wife had red hair and he had black hair. "Am I anything like her Daddy?" Oriana continued, bouncing on balls of her feet, her tail swishing behind her.

Iwao smiled down at his daughter, ruffling her blue hair "You are just like your Momma Oriana...she would be so proud of you" He answered, picking up the child and carrying her towards their home. He had been raising her on this planet since the day he and her mother left Planet Vegeta. Iwao carried the half saiyan child into her room and laid her on her bed. "Your mother's name was Red Beryl, she was a tall and beautiful woman, the most gorgeous being I had ever laid eyes on. We met when she was fleeing a very bad place...It took me years to make your mother love me the way I loved her, but eventually she did love me. We stayed on Planet Vegeta until Frieza..." "I hate Frieza, he's a big bully Daddy" Oriana interrupted, jumping up and trying to look tough.

"Okay my little warrior, lay back down and let me tell the rest of the story" Iwao said, chuckling a bit at his daughter. She reminded him so much of her mother.

 _Iwao stepped out of the escape pod "Are you sure about this planet Red? It's still a Frieza controlled planet"_

 _Red Beryl nodded, her red hair bobbing with the nod. "From the research that I did back on Homeworld, Jascov is one of the Frieza controlled planets, where he hardly ever goes. It's the safest place for the both of us" She replied, smiling down at the shorter male. "Don't worry too much Iwao"_

 _Iwao looked at the gem like she was insane, not worry! He had her and his child to think about, what would Frieza to do his baby if he found out about him or her. "I can't help it, you are carrying my offspring and I want to keep you both safe" The saiyan man responded, looking at Red Beryl, then around at the planet. It didn't seem to have that many residents. "How do we know that no one on the planet will hurt us" He added._

 _Red Beryl shook her head "Because this planet was wiped out, apart from a few planetary refugees. There should be enough food for you and our baby to survive for years" She said._

 _Iwao's eyes filled with sorrow, remembering that for his child to exist, Red Beryl couldn't. "Are you sure there isn't a way for both of you too live?" He asked, much like he had many other times._

 _Red Beryl nodded "I've done so much research trying to find a way for us both to exist, but it's not possible, because she'll need my gem to live. But I won't be completely gone Iwao my love, I'll live on through our baby. I am only giving up my physical body, it's not like I'm being shattered. I'll just be alive in a different way" The gem told him, her own eyes reflecting the same sorrow that Iwao's did._

"Are you sad that Momma isn't here anymore Daddy?" Oriana interrupted, looking at her father and seeing the grief in his eyes.

Iwao nodded "Sometimes, but like she said, she's alive in you. So long as I have you, then I'm okay because I have the both of you" He replied, kissing the top of her head. "Now sleep my little Gem"

 _"Oriana" Red Beryl said a few months later, running a hand over her extended abdomen._

 _Iwao looked over at his love "Pardon?"_

 _"I want her to be named Oriana" Red Beryl repeated, she had figured that the baby in her was a little girl._

 _Iwao thought about the name."I like it, and I think it'll fit her perfectly"_

* * *

Iwao ran into his daughter's room one night, shaking her awake "Oriana, you need to get up, we have to leave now" The full saiyan said frantically, he had seen one of Frieza's ships coming towards the planet and it was only a matter of time before he found the two of them. Right now though, Iwao's only concern was getting Oriana to safety.

Oriana awoke with a start, looking at her father with wide and frightened eyes "What's happening Daddy? Why do we have to leave?" She asked, as her father picked her up and started running. He knew where a couple of escape pod's were.

"Shh it's okay my little Gem, don't worry too much okay?" The black haired full saiyan murmured, although the way his voice was strained it only made Oriana more scared.

"On the contrary, I feel she should have a lot to worry about. Neither of you are leaving this planet" A voice from behind them caused Iwao to stop and turn, they were so close to the escape pods. He just had to get Oriana in one and distract him long enough for the escape pod to get away.

"Frieza...It's been a long time" Iwao commented, setting Oriana down and blocking her from Frieza's sight "Oriana, go into the pod please...Daddy will be okay" He said just loud enough that Oriana could hear.

Oriana grabbed her father's pant leg and gripped it tightly, shaking her head "I don't want to Daddy, I want to stay with you" She insisted.

Iwao pulled her off, and pushed her back slightly "Oriana go" He growled, before turning back to Frieza "Let her go, and I'll stay without a fight. Please just allow her to live" He said, almost begging.

Oriana ran and climbed into the escape pod, but kept the door open. She trusted her father, and he wouldn't let anything happen to either of them.

Frieza shook his head "You see, I would love to let her leave. But you know, every time I allow a child to live, they always turn on me later. So I simply can't let either of you live" He said, before going for Oriana first.

Iwao reacted faster than Frieza could process, and the dictator was thrown into a wall. Iwao ran to the escape pod, pressing any random coordinate "I love you so much My Little Gem, you have no idea how much joy you have brought me. But now Daddy needs to stay here, and you are leaving. I promised your mother I would keep you safe" He said quickly, closing the escape pod and watching it start flying away, before he was blow up by Frieza.

"No! Daddy! Daddy come back! Daddy!" Oriana yelled, tears streaming down her face as she hit the glass of the escape pod, desperate to get back to her father, even if it meant her death.

* * *

Oriana stepped out of the escape pod, after being snapped awake by it crashing. She started crying once again, thinking of her father. Every second of the day and night was haunted by her father's last words and his death. She started wandering towards the buildings she saw.

The next 3 years, Oriana was either stealing, fighting or hiding. She had no place to call her own, and this planet was so strange to her. She looked up at the big round building with the words Capsule Corp on it, she hoped no one was home, because last time she was found, the people nearly broke her gem. She was always careful not to hurt her gem, remembering that her father had told her that it was connected to her life, if the gem was shattered she could die.

"What do you think you're doing!?" A male voice caused Oriana to jump and skitter back a few feet.

Oriana curled herself around her gem, determined to keep that safe, as she exclaimed that she was sorry over and over. "Please don't hurt me, I didn't mean to steal anything!" She cried.

Bulma was drawn towards the sound, where Vegeta was standing a few feet away from a blue haired child. "Vegeta what are you doing!?" Bulma exclaimed, crouching down near the tiny girl. "Hey, we aren't going to hurt you, what's your name?" Bulma asked in the same tone that she used with her son Trunks.

"I'll give back what I took, just please don't hurt me" Oriana said again, being so used to being beaten up or hurt by most people she came in contact with.

"We don't want to hurt you Little One, we just want to know your name? Can you tell me your name?" Bulma asked again.

"Ori...Oriana" The half gem child answered, looking up at Bulma slightly. She was still shaking, and convinced that Bulma and Vegeta might hurt her.

"That's a beautiful name Oriana, are you hungry? You look like you haven't eaten in months"

Oriana nodded once, uncurling herself, but she still kept her navel area protected by her hands. Her eyes went back and forth between Bulma and Vegeta, unsure about them both, but something about Vegeta reminded her about her father. "Ar...Are you...a sai...saiyan?" Oriana asked Vegeta shyly, her voice barely above a whisper.

Vegeta nodded "I am, how did you know that?" He questioned.

"Daddy was a saiyan" Oriana answered him.

Vegeta nodded, looking the child over. He could tell by looks that she was only a half saiyan, but the other half of her puzzled him. "What's your other half?" He knelt down in front of the young hybrid, as his wife went to go make the child something to eat.

"Ge...Gem" Oriana replied, curling up slightly again.

Vegeta nodded once again, back on his home planet he had heard of the gems before, and they had had a few issues with the other conquering race, although they were mostly over the planets that each wanted, but they were easily dealt with. He was pulled from his thoughts, hearing Oriana's soft voice.

"Where's your tail? Daddy had a tail...I did too, but some bad man took it from me...it hurt a lot, but I'm better now" It seemed that not paying too much attention to Oriana brought her out of her shell a bit more.

"I lost my tail too Little One" Vegeta answered, as Bulma walked over with a sandwich for Oriana.

Bulma set the sandwich down in front of Oriana "Eat up, we can make more if you are still hungry" She said, and no sooner had she finished talking, had Oriana scarfed down the sandwich.

Vegeta and Bulma looked at each other, silently seeming to have a conversation. They both decided that they didn't want to let Oriana leave, not when she was a half saiyan like their own son. "Oriana would you like to stay here with us?" Bulma asked the little hybrid.

After a few moments of silence, Oriana nodded "Yes please" She answered.


	7. What Did We Just Do?

"Go away Steven, I'm still tired" Oriana complained one morning, as Steven kept shaking her.

"Come on Oriana! It's 10am already, why are you still so tired!"

Oriana rolled over, opening one eye to look at Steven "I was doing stuff, now leave me alone please" The half saiyan said, closing her eyes again and pulling the blanket over her head. She had stayed up late the night before, watching all of Camp Pining Hearts, after Steven got her hooked on it.

Steven let out a huff, walking down the stairs that led from his shared room to the rest of the house. He dropped down next to Pearl, pouting. "What's got you so pouty Steven?" Pearl asked curiously, glancing up towards the shared room.

"Oriana, she says she's too tired to get up. I'm so bored and I wanted her to come with me so she could meet Lapis and Peridot" Steven answered.

"Well why don't you go down to the barn and when she finally gets up, Garnet, Amethyst or I will take her down there" Pearl suggested, wanting to cheer Steven up, while also allowing Oriana to catch up on some sleep. She had been the one to send Oriana to bed, after finding her at 4 am watching T.V still.

Steven thought about the compromise "Okay fine" With that, Pearl watched as Steven went over to the warp and disappeared into its stream.

* * *

A few hours later, Pearl lightly shook Oriana "Hey Oriana, it's 2 o'clock. You have to get up now"

Oriana groaned and rubbed her tired eyes "Okay I'm up...where's Steven?" She questioned, yawning and opening her eyes as she sat up.

"He's visiting some friends...actually once you wake up a bit more, I'll take you down there to meet them" Pearl responded, getting up and leaving the room to allow Oriana time to get up. A few minutes later, Oriana came down the stairs wearing her normal long sleeved dark blue shirt that fell to just above her gem, with a pair of black leggings and dark blue shoes. Her blue hair was in a high pony tail on the top of her head.

"I'm ready to go Pearl" The hair saiyan child told the renegade gem. The pair of them got on the warp pad, warping to the barn.

* * *

Oriana looked around as she and Pearl stepped off the warp pad "Where are we and who are we meeting?" Oriana asked, getting nervous all of a sudden.

"We are at the old barn, and you're going to meet Lapis and Peridot. They are fellow Crystal Gems" Pearl answered her, as they walked up to the barn. "Steven! Lapis! Peridot!" The gem called out, as they got to the entrance of the barn.

"Oh hey Pearl, Oriana your finally up. Come meet Lapis and Peridot!" The half human boy said, as he ran up to them. He grabbed Oriana's hand and pulled her into the barn, stopping in front of a green gem and blue gem. "Lapis, Peridot meet Oriana. She's a half gem like me, and she's the one I was telling you about" Steven introduced.

Oriana awkwardly waved at the two new gems "Uh...hey"

"Hello, I am Peridot...Wait Steven you said she's only half gem, what's the other half?" Peridot asked, looking at Oriana curiously, as Lapis looked at her with more of a bored look.

"I'm half saiyan" Oriana answered, looking at her hands.

"I thought saiyans went extinct years ago" Lapis piped up.

Oriana shrugged "Most of them did die, but my father and a few of my old friends weren't killed. I mean there's only like a handful of full saiyans left, but there are some half saiyans"

Lapis nodded, before her eyes went to Oriana's gem and her eyes narrowed at it, causing Oriana to subconsciously cover her abdomen effectively hiding her gem from the blue gem.

"Anyways, Steven what were you guys doing before I got here?" Oriana asked, wanting to change the subject, before Lapis could ask about her gemstone.

Steven looked excited at that "We were building sculptures...Lapis and Peridot call it meep morp" He answered, before showing Oriana the sculpture's he made and explaining all about them.

"Okay, I'm hungry!" Steven declared "Peridot wanna come with me into town to get something to eat?" He asked, looking to the green gem.

"Sure, Lapis you'll be okay here with Oriana right?" Peridot asked, getting a nod from the blue gem. Before Oriana could say anything, Steven and Peridot were off to the warp pad.

* * *

"Red Beryl, that's what your gemstone is, isn't it?" Lapis asked, after Steven and Peridot were gone.

Oriana nodded, looking down at her exposed gemstone. "That's what my dad told me"

"I remember the Beryl's, I was just newly formed, and the few memories I do have of them before the Diamond authority took over are good memories. I worked under Red Beryl, she was a great ruler. You come from a strong gem. When the Diamond's took over, I was given to Blue Diamond. Those early years, I spend so much time questioning if my real master had gotten away, I heard rumors that one had gotten away. But thanks to you, I know my Beryl lived" Lapis said.

Oriana looked at her gemstone, running a hand over it. "I understand how Steven feels you know...everyone tells me that my mother, and her sisters were these amazing rulers. I won't ever live up to that...I don't want to live up to that, I want to forge my own path. And you know everyone tells Steven the same thing, you are all setting us up for failure because we won't live up to the unrealistic expectations that our mothers set. I don't even have any gem powers, all I can do it summon a weapon, nothing else. I can barely use my saiyan powers!" Oriana ranted, getting out the frustrations that she had been holding in for years. "I understand that everyone wants my mother back or Rose Quartz back, but that won't happen. Just except that I am Oriana, not Red Beryl"

"I had no idea Oriana" Steven's voice drew the attention of Oriana and Lapis. "I'm sorry that the gems made you feel like you weren't good enough, but you are good enough. It doesn't matter that your mother was Red Beryl, you are already forging your own path"

Oriana stood up silently and hugged Steven "Thank you Steven..." Oriana pulled away, but kept her hands on the smaller child's shoulders, looking him in the eyes "You are good enough to Steven, don't let anyone tell you any different. You are not Rose Quartz, and don't try to live up to that. If you just be yourself, then you've already done more than enough" Oriana stated, pulling him into a hug again, as a bright light blinded Peridot and Lapis.

As the light faded, a soft giggling could be heard. "What did we just do?"

* * *

Dun dun dun! A cliffhanger, although most of you can probably guess what happened. Anyways, hope you enjoyed chapter 6, I should have chapter 7 up pretty soon. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review and favorite/follow if you haven't already.


	8. Is That How Gems Fuse?

**Hey guys, I know it's been awhile. I'm sorry for the late update, I had started writing this but I got writers block and I started back at school. I'm hoping to get another chapter out soon, but I can't make any promises. Thank you for your continued support though.**

* * *

 _As the light faded, a soft giggling could be heard. "What did we just do?"_

"Oh my Kami! Did we fuse? Is that how gems fuse?" The newly combined gem asked, looking at their green hands. They had a light emerald green skin tone, with a big mop of blue and black hair that matched their blue and black eyes. They wore a pair of black leggings, along with a shirt that showed their...one gem? "Wait aren't I supposed to have 2 gems?" The new gem asked, looking to Lapis and Peridot, who both looked shocked and confused.

"Uh normally I suppose, but I guess since you and Oriana have a gem in the same spot, it fused your gems as well" Lapis answered, after getting over her shock. "Wait what's your name?" Lapis questioned.

"A rose quartz gem, mixed with a red beryl gem...I suppose that would make us Emerald" Emerald answered, looking at their gem which was half pink and half red.

"What the heck is that!" Peridot exclaimed, seeing a brown monkey tail come out from behind Emerald.

Emerald looked the tail "It seems that by fusing, Oriana gained back her tail" Emerald responded with a shrug. After a moment the pair came apart, unused to being fused.

"Steven I'm sorry, I had no idea we would fuse. I'm so used to the way saiyans fuse, had I know that we would fuse I never would have..." "Stop Oriana, fusing is good. You didn't do anything bad" Steven interrupted her.

"You aren't mad that we fused?" The blue haired adolescent asked, looking him in the eyes trying to see any anger or similar emotion.

"No why would I be mad?" Steven asked, looking at Oriana with a concerned look.

Oriana looked down "Saiyans don't fuse like that, it can only be done when both are consciously aware that they are fusing and they do this dance thing. I had no idea that Gems could fuse, I don't want you to feel like you were being forced into it in anyway."

Steven nodded, giving a quick glance at Lapis, remembering her time spent as Malachite. "I understand, and you didn't force me in anyway Oriana. It was nice to fuse, I've only ever fused with Connie"

"I've only fused with Trunks and Gohan, but those were only because we were greatly out matched in a fight. I've never fused simply because of a strong emotion, and it felt so different. Fusing with Trunks or Gohan, I still knew exactly who I was and I maintained a semblance of control, but fusing with you just now...it was like..."

"Like you didn't exist...but at the same time you did" Lapis finished.

Oriana nodded "Yeah"

"I want to go visit them" Oriana spoke up, as the group of gems was relaxing one evening, a few days after the Emerald incident. Steven and Oriana had decided not to tell the gems about Emerald, and had gotten Peridot and Lapis to agree.

Pearl looked over to the blue haired girl "Are you sure? We will support you, but we just want to make sure that it's what you really want" The spear using gem inquired.

Oriana nodded "I have a few loose ends I need to tie up with them, and I'm done running away from it. I am ready to face Bulma. I have been thinking a lot the last few days, and I realized when I left there I did so rather childishly. I should have stayed and gotten her side of things, well I'm ready to hear her side and tell her how she made me feel...I mean I don't think I will be able to live there again, I feel at home here in Beach City, but I would like to be able to go back there sometimes and see them without any hostile feelings" Oriana explained, looking at the 3 gems and Steven. "I want to do this alone though" The demi saiyan added.

"No" Garnet stated simply.

"Garnet is right, it would be safer it at least one of us went with you, in case it gets hostile" Pearl agreed.

Oriana sighed, looking between the 3 gems. "I'll take Garnet and Steven" She answered after a few minutes of careful decision making, while she had nothing against Amethyst or Pearl, Garnet just seemed to be the best choice for this and besides if all went well, she could always being the other two Crystal Gems next time she visited.

"Then it's settled, we will leave tomorrow morning" Garnet said, standing up. "Now you two need to get some rest, we've got a busy couple of days ahead of us"

"You're sure about this Oriana?" Steven questioned softly, after the Gems had gone into their separate rooms.

Oriana sat up and looked at Steven "Yeah I'm sure, like I said before I don't want there to be any negative feelings between me and Bulma or the others. I really do miss them, they were my family for the last 7 years"

"Okay, then I support you" The dark haired boy said with a smile, before a yawn escaped him. "I'll see you in the morning Oriana" Another yawn "Night"

Oriana chuckled softly "Good night Steven"

* * *

 **Hey again guys, sorry for the short chapter. I couldn't think of anything else to add to it. The next chapter will be Oriana, Steven and Garnet visiting the Z Fighters. Don't forget to favorite, follow and review. Reviews make me happy. Until next time guys.**


End file.
